The present invention relates to a novel construction of a ball and, more particularly, to a novel construction of baseball, such as a hardball or a softball which has enhanced curve characteristics.
Typical baseballs (hardballs) and softballs comprise a solid core and two outer FIG. 8-type covers enclosing the core. The outer covers normally comprise two intersecting 8-shaped members, made of leather, the intersections of which are hand stitched together by thread, to thereby envelop the core. A problem with conventional baseballs is that after the stitching operation, the thread stitching the two covers together is exposed. The threads become worn after usage, often to the point that the thread becomes broken. Once the threads become broken, the two covers start to separate from the core and the baseball becomes useless.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,544, granted Jun. 30, 1998, Yang, discloses a baseball or a softball which includes two or more cover members engaged on the outer portion of a core and having an abutting peripheral portion. A pad is engaged between the core and the abutting peripheral portion of the two cover members and is stitched and secured to the abutting peripheral portion of the cover members by a thread. When the thread is tightened, a number of bulges may be formed along the abutting peripheral portions of the cover members. The thread becomes embedded in and protected by the bulges. Thus they are protected from being worn out easily.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a baseball which can be easily gripped and curves sharply when thrown.
A second objective is to provide a baseball or a softball in which the thread for securing the two cover members together is embedded in the adjoining seams and is thus suitably protected from being abraded and easily worn out.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a ball comprising a core, at least two flexible cover members enveloping the core and including an abutting folded-under peripheral portion for each of the two cover members, and two threads stitched in interlocking fashion through the abutting folded-under peripheral portions of the two cover members for securing the abutting peripheral portions of the two cover members together. The stitched edges form bulges on the abutting peripheral portions of the two cover members. These bulges increase air drag when the ball is pitched with a spin and thereby enhance the curve characteristics of the ball.
The invention is directed to a ball comprising: (a) a spherical core; (b) a first flexible cover member formed approximately in the shape of a FIG. 8, and having the peripheral edge folded under and a series of thread holes penetrating through the cover member adjacent the folded-under edge; (c) a second flexible cover member formed approximately in the shape of a FIG. 8 and having the peripheral edge folded under and a series of thread holes penetrating through the cover member adjacent the folded-under edge; and (d) a first thread and a second thread which, when the first and second cover members are placed in an intersecting mating pattern over the spherical core, penetrate in alternating intersecting pattern the thread holes in the areas adjacent the intersecting folded-under edges of the first and second cover members, to thereby completely enfold and cover the spherical core and create a ball which has raised areas around the adjacent intersections of the first and second cover members.
The invention is also directed to a method of constructing a ball constructed of a spherical core, a first cover formed approximately in the shape of a FIG. 8, and a second cover formed approximately in the shape of a FIG. 8, which comprises forming cuts in the peripheries of the two covers adjacent the edges, the cuts partially penetrating the thickness of the two cover members, punching a series of thread holes through the folded peripheries of the first and second covers, folding the peripheries of the first and second covers under along the two cuts to provide first and second covers which have peripheries which are double the thickness of the main body area of the two covers, gluing the folded peripheries to the corners, gluing the areas of the two covers between the folded-under peripheries, placing the first and second covers with the folded-under peripheries over the spherical core to completely enclose the surface of the spherical core, and stitching the folded-under peripheries of the first and second covers together in intersecting manner with a pair of elongated threads, to thereby provide a ball with raised intersecting areas.
The baseball, according to my invention, by having intersecting fold-under seams, and stitching, creates a baseball which provides a better grip for the pitcher. The raised seams enable the pitcher""s fingers to readily grip the seams and thus impart improved pitching control over the baseball. Furthermore, since the intersecting fold-under seams of the baseball are folded under, thereby raising the profile of the seams, the baseball according to my invention creates more air-drag and thus the baseball, when rotated rapidly by the pitcher snapping his pitching hand and arm, curves more sharply than conventional baseballs when approaching home plate. The baseball according to my invention can be used to construct both hardballs and softballs, and any other ball design which has a cover that is stitched.